Poder
by ViictoOriia Hyuga
Summary: Hinata y su mejor amiga Aika descubren algo de sus vidas, que las lleva aun colegio donde los estudiantes no son del todo normales encontrándose con cosas nuevas, por descubrir, enfrentándose a peligros inimaginables, y paulatinamente encontraran el amor en los chicos serios de la escuela, (GaaHina, SasuOc) ¡lean por favor!
1. Inicio

Disclaimer:

Naruto no me pertenece si no Kishimoto, si me pertenecieran Hinata seria protagonista…espero que les guste está loca idea que anda rodando mi cabeza…

Advertencias:

Ooc, Crack, posible lemon, universo alterno.

Itachi no está muerto, ni el clan Uchiha, ni los padres de Naruto, posibles personajes inventados (aparte del principal), Ni Minato ni Fugaku son los padres biológicos de Naruto y Sasuke, mas adelante sabrán porque.

En esta historia habrá mucha interacción entre los personajes así que habrá muchos diálogos. Amor lento, (muy lento). Historia larga de unos 30 capítulos (tal vez mas).

Parejas principales:

GaaHina, SasuOc

Sin más por decir que disfruten la lectura.

* * *

><p>00000<p>

Capitulo 1

Inicio, ¿De dónde viene el poder?

_**El poder es lo más puro y codiciado que existe, pero **__**¿De dónde viene el poder?, los que se creen poderosos pueden decir que sus hijos lo heredaran, pero ¿realmente viene de ahí? Muchos dicen que el poder viene de uno mismo, tal vez para saberlo o siquiera entenderlo tendría que pasar mucho tiempo.**_

Era muy temprano aun pero no podía dormirse más, desde hace algunas noches la ojiperla tenía pesadillas. En un gran bosque con muchos lobos y animales, traía como una especie de traje muy peculiar, tenia dos espadas que brillaban repetidamente como si tuvieran rayos

− ¿Dónde estoy? –pensó vio a lo lejos la figura de siempre, una mujer por su manera de correr sin siquiera poder evitarlo la siguió−espera ¿Dónde estamos? –grito para su sorpresa era la primera vez que hablo sin su usual tartamudeo.

La luna estaba en su máximo esplendor, se sentía con mucho miedo, ¿que era ese lugar? pero lo más importante ¿qué hacia ella ahí? seguía a una sombra con capa blanca parecía una mujer pero cuando por fin la alcanzaba y antes de descubrir su identidad despertaba toda sudada y con escalofríos ¿Qué significaban esos sueños?

Su mejor amiga Aika Terumi le decía que cuando alguien sueña en repetidas ocasiones con algo significaba que eso iba a ocurrir pero ¿eso podría ser verdad? Se sentía extraña después de tener esos sueños así que solo se levanto de su cama todavía era temprano y sentía un extraño presentimiento de que algo iba a ocurrir ese día faltaban dos semana para el regreso a clases y todavía tenía muchas cosas que disfrutar.

Mientras se bañaba se permitió pensar en lo que haría, ese día iría a la feria con su mejor amiga se sentía nerviosa porque le gustaban los juegos mecánicos, todo lo contrario a ella que les tenía miedo, pero su amiga siempre la convencía de hacer esas cosas, desde que se habían vuelto amigas la animaba a no ser tan tímida y a sentirse mejor con ella misma, no la quería cambiar, ella la conocía y la ayudaba a sentirse cómoda en los peores lugares, siempre la ¡cuidaba!, cuando la molestaban en la en la escuela siempre daba la cara por ella y casi siempre tenía reportes por defenderla, pero a Aika parecía no importarle que la regañaran o la castigaran si con eso podía ayudarla, en definitiva ella era su mejor amiga.

00000

Se levanto alrededor de las 8 de la mañana todavía faltaban 2 horas para ir por Hinata a su casa y de ahí ir a la feria, estaba ansiosa le gustaban mucho el peligro, no sabía el porqué pero siempre le llamaba la atención subirse a los juegos más peligrosos pero se controlaba por Hinata, pues a ella le daban miedo, se metió a bañar, cuando salió se puso unos vaqueros y una blusa color roja de tirantes y enzima su característico suéter bastante abrigador ya que a pesar de ser enero todavía hacia bastante frio, se sentía cómoda con esa ropa no era de mostrar mucha piel al igual que su amiga, no por vergüenza tanto ella como Hinata tenían un buen cuerpo pero no quería llamar mucho la atención no era el tipo de chica que le gustara eso, había tenido malas experiencias de las personas que por accidente hayan visto su cuerpo, era demasiado voluptuoso para su agrado eso la ponía en problemas principalmente con hombres.

Salió de su casa después de desayunar y se despidió de su madre –en verdad la extraño−cavilo por lo bajo, en realidad se sentía vacía la casa desde que su hermana se había ido de internado a parís no sabía bien el porqué de su ida pero era algo extraño, también porque se había quedado en un curso de verano, sin darse cuenta ya estaba justo enfrente de la casa de la ojiperla así que atravesó el pequeño jardín y toco el timbre de la familia Hyuga, donde la pequeña castaña la atendió.

− Ohayou… oh Aika-chan eres tu ¿vienes por Hinata?−pregunto la castaña menor

− Ohayou Hanabi-chan si vine por ella podrías llamarla−

−claro iré por ella sayonara Aika-chan –despidió la ojiperla mientras se iba por las escaleras

−sayonara Hanabi-chan te veo después –despidió también la ojichocolate en ese momento iba pasando Hiashi Hyuga por la puerta y noto que estaba la chica

− Ohayou Aika –saludo el ojiperla –demo vienes por Hinata –

− Ohayou gozaimasu Hiashi-san –saludo ella mientras hacia una pequeña reverencia –si vengo por ella para ir a la feria –

−bien espero que no regresen tan tarde y que se cuiden, recuerda que la ciudad es un poco peligrosa –pese al tono neutral que empleo el patriarca se pudo notar la preocupación por su hija mayor –no creo que tarde mucho en bajar –

−sí, no se preocupe regresaremos temprano –

En ese momento Hinata apareció detrás de su padre

−otto-san me re…retiro llegare temprano –

−si cuídate –se despidió el patriarca cerrado la puerta después que salió su hija

−bien Aika-chan vámonos –hablo la ojiperla con la castaña no tartamudeaba se conocían bien y la hacía sentirse cómoda el estar cerca de su amiga

−Hina… te pasa algo te noto extraña –dijo la castaña realmente preocupada –pareces como perdida, es porque Neji-kun se fue al internado donde estudia mi hermana ¿lo extrañas?–

−es que volví a soñar con eso –susurro por lo bajo pero aun así la castaña pudo oírlo –me asusta cada vez que lo sueño–

−mira no te preocupes puede no debe ser nada –hablo la castaña tranquilizando a su amiga –demo no debes pensar en ello, tal vez solo sueñas la escena de una película que viste y no lo recuerdas –

−puede ser –soltó la ojiperla no tan convencida

−bueno hay que apresúranos quiero subirme a los mejores juegos –la ojiperla trago esperaba que la castaña no escogiera los juegos más pesados todavía era joven "para morir"

00000

Iban caminando, extrañamente se había divertido Aika era considerada cuando se trataba de ella y no la hizo subirse si no quería, de repente paso algo insólito la fuente por la que pasaban salió el agua disparada y las empapo

−oh, no parecemos una sopa –manifestó la castaña realmente molesta –arruino mi ropa, mama me va a matar –

−tal vez se rompió la tubería –mitigo la ojiperla –demo no te preocupes te prestare algo de mi ropa para que te cambies en mi casa y no llegues mojada a la tuya y te resfríes−

−si después de todo somos de la misma talla –hablo mientras sentía como se congelaba por el frio que todavía había en el ambiente

00000

Cuando llegaron a casa su padre abrió y las vio mojadas alzo la ceja dudoso quería una explicación sobre ello

−konichiwa Hiashi-san –saludo la castaña haciendo una pequeña reverencia –demo discúlpenos por venir así es que pasábamos cerca de una fuente y esta exploto y nos salpico el agua creo que se rompió la tubería –

−otto-san vo…voy a subir con Aika-chan para que se ca…cambie para que no se resfrié –explico la ojiperla mientras subía por las escaleras y la castaña la seguía

−bien no se tarden mucho, no quiero que Aika se vaya muy tarde –dijo en tono serio el patriarca –Aika… –llamo para que se detuviera la chica –dile a tu madre que necesito que mañana temprano venga hablar de negocios dile que es urgente–

−claro Hiashi-san –hablo mientras seguía por su camino

−creo que esto va ser muy difícil de explicar –susurro por lo bajo el patriarca cuando ya se había ido la castaña

00000

La pelirroja se había levantado temprano tenía que ir a la casa Hyuga, era extraño que la llamara para hablar de negocios en su casa, normalmente siempre que la llamaba en su casa era para hablar de sus hijas tal vez era eso y por eso mismo le había dicho a Aika que era de negocios aunque fueran socios ellos solo hablaban de negocios en la oficina, cuando por fin salió y llego al recinto Hyuga espero hasta que le abrieron era un poco temprano así que la atendió una empleada de la servidumbre recordaba que Hiashi se quejaba de que sus hijas siempre abrían la puerta, decía que hacían competencias, a veces se preguntaba que si en realidad debía pagar un mayordomo si ellas lo hacían.

−Ohayou gozaimasu Terumi-sama –saludo la chica haciendo una marcada reverencia –Hiashi-sama la espera en su despacho –

− Ohayou…si, puedes llevarme –

Cuando por fin había llegado Hiashi se encontraba leyendo unos papeles de su empresa, cuando se retiro la criada ella por fin hablo

− ¿para qué me mandaste a llamar Hiashi? –Pregunto la pelirroja –nunca me dices que venga a tu casa, a menos que sea de las chicas –

−Amane relájate es solo que es algo delicado –hablo el Hyuga –por favor toma asiento−

− ¿paso algo con mi hija? –Pregunto en tono preocupado la pelirroja mientras se sentaba– ¿es demasiado grave?−

−no demasiado, es solo que ya hubo manifestación de sus poderes –dijo el ojiperla sorprendiendo a la mujer–ella no se dio cuenta pues dice que ayer paso por una fuente y que de repente se rompió una tubería me temo que el agua actúa extraño en su presencia –

−no creí que fuera tan pronto a Mei se le manifestaron apenas hace tres años y ella es mucho mayor que Aika –

−puede ser porque ella es hija de alguien mucho más poderoso –explico el Hyuga –creo que deberíamos decirles a las tres de su origen, demo he notado que los animales se le acercan demasiado a Hinata y a Hanabi y me preocupa si eso acurre cuando yo no este se asustaran creo que es el momento preciso –

−lo sé pero me preocupa como puedan reaccionar no quiero que nos tomen por locos–hablo la pelirroja en tono preocupado−demo se que lo entenderán hablaremos con ellas esta noche después de la cena ¿te parece si cenamos aquí? –

−sí, está bien solo relájate y me parece que deberías hablar con Mei y decirle que sería bueno que hable con los directivos de su escuela, demo creo que sería lo correcto que las tres se vayan a estudiar allá para que manejen mejor sus poderes −

−creo que si sería lo mejor, pero voy a extrañar a mi pequeña –dijo en tono lastimero la ojichocolate –bueno que te parece si nos vamos juntos a la compañía, demo puedo dejar mi auto en tu garaje –

−claro, deja dejo dicho a mis hijas que salí temprano para que no me esperen a desayunar –

−hai –

Después de que ambos se fueron rumbo al trabajo, cada uno dentro de sus propios pensamientos, ¿cómo le iba a decir a sus hijas de sus poderes y de quien eran hijas? estaban preocupados por sus reacciones esperaban que todo saliera bien.

00000

Tenía solo dos semanas más para disfrutar de la paz y tranquilidad al estar en su casa descansando.

−TEME−grito un rubio que aventaba piedras a su ventana

−tranquilidad si claro−pensó el azabache levantándose −cállate dobe es muy temprano para que molestes−

−oye teme ven baja, salgamos con Gaara, Shikamaru y Choji−

−no−

−teme, teme, teme, por favor−rogo el rubio gritando

−hmp−bajo vestido con un pantalón negro y camisa blanca−ya cállate dobe−

−bien vamos a jugar un partido de futbol dattebayo −vio a todos en un auto llevados por el padre adoptivo del rubio, a pesar de que Minato no era su padre se parecían mucho al grado que incluso se puede pensar que si podría ser su padre biológico

−Hola Sasuke−saludo el rubio mayor

−hmp−dijo y hizo una pequeña reverencia

−vamos teme no seas amargado−grito el rubio

−tsk−gruño no sabía cómo podía ser posible que él fuera su mejor amigo

−Ohayou Sasuke−saludaron Shikamaru y Gaara al unisonó en tono aburrido y serio respectivamente

−um Ho…hola−saludo Choji quien comía como si no hubiera un mañana una bolsa de frituras

Cuando llegaron al campo de futbol todos bajaron del auto después de despedirse del rubio mayor quien prometió recogerlos después.

…

−no están emocionados volveremos pronto a la escuela dattebayo−grito el rubio después del partido

−no, es problemático−dijo en tono perezoso el pelinegro−no podre dormir hasta tarde−agrego

−no, no puedo comer igual cuando estoy en la escuela−agrego el chico de "Huesos anchos"

−dobe porque estarías emocionado si siempre repruebas, eso solo prueba lo idiota y distraído que eres−

−no es verdad teme, oh mira una hormiga…−dijo distraído de su anterior reclamo

−lo dicho−soltó el pelinegro

−Naruto, porque estas emocionado− pregunto en tono serio el pelirrojo

− ah es que tengo nuevas técnicas− dijo

−yo la verdad no quiero ver a mi club de fans− dijo el pelinegro todo el mundo sabía que él no le gustaba de que lo siguieran a todos lados−son molestias−

−hay teme eres tan amargado yo sería muy feliz si Sakura-chan me siguiera dattebayo−

−es que yo no soy un idiota−

−tú eres un teme−

−usurantonkachi−

−teme−

−dobe−

−teme−

−dobe−

−teme−

−dobe−

−ya basta problemáticos−dijo en tono perezoso el pelinegro conocía bien a sus amigos y si alguien no los detenía no terminarían nunca con su absurda pelea.

Se conocían desde niños a pesar de que no estuvieron en el mismo colegio hasta que entraron a ese instituto.

A sus escasos 16 años sabían todo de ellos eran casi hermanos, se habían apoyado en las buenas y en las malas incluso cuando sus progenitores no estaban orgullosos de ellos, al azabache dejo de importarle con el tiempo que su padre nunca iba a sentirse lo verdaderamente orgulloso de él, que siempre estaría a la sombra de su hermano Itachi y que eso nunca iba a cambiar.

Naruto por otro lado había demostrado lo mucho que valía, que a pesar de ser un poco despistado, impulsivo, ruidoso y a veces un poco bobo era un digno heredero de su imperio.

Lo que no sabían es que sus vidas están a punto de cambiar y que tal vez al gran Sasuke Uchiha ya no le moleste tanto ir al colegio.

* * *

><p>Si llegaron hasta aquí se los agradezco mucho, se que tal vez no llame mucho la atención ahora pero se ira mejorando con el pasar de los capítulos, pero espero que puedan leerla es buena (a mi sincera opinión) los capítulos se irán publicando poco a poco, el próximo sábado publicare el siguiente así que espero que lo sigan.<p>

Y recuerden reviews=:) =a mas capítulos


	2. Sorpresa

Disclaimer: ninguno de los personajes de Naruto son míos, todo porque Kishimoto-sensei no me los quiere vender…

Lamento subirlo hasta ahora pero formatee mi computadora y me tarde bastante en volver a poner todo en orden…

Disfruten de la lectura…

* * *

><p>00000<p>

Capitulo 2

Sorpresa, la verdad detrás de lo no dicho

El silencio en el comedor era sepulcral solo se podía escuchar el constante choque de los palillos al comer, todo era muy extraño la ojiperla todavía no entendía porque habían invitado a cenar a la familia Terumi solo iban cuando algo malo les iba a suceder a ellas, ¿se habrán enterado de la falsificación de calificaciones de Hanabi-chan? ¿O de cuando se fueron de pinta? ¿O de la pelea de Aika con Tayuyá?, Oh está bien había quedado claro que no deberían portarse mal pero a veces era inevitable, aunque siempre las castañas eran las que arrastraban a los problemas a la peliazul, esperaban que no la castigaran de por vida todavía no conocían el mundo.

−bien chicas tenemos algo que contarles−el ojiperla por fin hablo las chicas tragaron, si Hiashi era el que hablara primero era por algo grave eso no señalaba nada bueno−es algo serio pero no es nada malo−las chicas suspiraron sin proponérselo no las iban a castigar ¿Verdad?

−bueno debemos contarles quiénes son sus padres−la pelirroja suspiro esto sería algo difícil−Hiashi les contara quien es la madre de Hinata y Hanabi y yo te contare quien es tu padre−explico la pelirroja a su hija y después vio como los ojos de las chicas se habrían como platos después de que siempre pedían contar sobre sus progenitores por fin les dirían quien eran, eso sí que era extraño ¿Por qué ahora?

− ¿porque? – pregunto la castaña se le hacía raro su madre se molestaba cada vez que lo preguntaba, ¿Qué le pasaba a su madre? ¿Por qué justo ahora?

−porque es el momento−respondió la pelirroja –Hiashi empieza por favor−

−bien cuando aun no nacían nosotros estudiábamos en la universidad de Konoha−explico Hiashi−era muy difícil algunas clases, como saben nosotros éramos vecinos cuando jóvenes y vivimos los cuatro en lo que duro la universidad por eso nos conocíamos, Amane y yo estudiábamos administración mientras que mi hermano Hizashi y Hikari la madre de Neji estudiaron diseño, pero alguien se mudo justo enfrente de nuestra casa eran un poco extraños−anticipo Hiashi y en ese momento inicio la narrativa sobre los hechos pasados

**FLASHBACK**

Era una tarde de otoño, pronto terminarían las clases y ellos se sentían muy bien después de tanto por fin terminarían la universidad y podrían trabajar. La pelirroja se sentía demasiado bien era un hermoso día y esperaba que sus amigos la acompañaran por su pequeña hija Mei que estaba en la escuela, después de algún tiempo pudo superar que el hombre del que se había enamorado no era precisamente lo que aparentaba, pensó que se casarían que vivirían felices por siempre, fue duro pero entendió que eso solo pasaba en los cuentos de hadas, todo termino en un fracaso, el guardaba muchos secretos, era un hombre de mundo, 10 años mayor que ella, los engaños y las infidelidades fueron demasiadas para la chica, cuando por fin lo enfrento, el sin mucho remordimiento dijo que no tenia porque soportar nada de ella que había muchas chicas que no pedían mucho se fue y no volvió, dos semanas después descubrió que estaba embarazada y el ya se había ido, ella se había embarazado hace casi diez años, Hikari su mejor amiga la había ayudado para que pudiera seguir estudiando al salir de secundaria ella tenía 15 cuando se embarazo fue difícil pero la ayuda de los gemelos Hyuga sus mejores amigos también la ayudaron se habían ido a vivir a una pequeña casa los cuatro y la ayudaban en lo que podían.

Hiashi ya tenía las bases para su empresa y ella se había convertido en socia al dar gran parte de la herencia que le había dejado su madre pero había sido de gran ayuda.

−Amane todavía falta para que vayas por Mei a la escuela ¿qué haces afuera?−pregunto la castaña estaban en el pequeño jardín de la casa

− solo pienso Hikari−

− ¿otra vez sobre ese patán? –pregunto en tono de reproche la ojiperla− ¿Cómo dices que se llama? −

−Hefesto, no pensaba en el si no en mi, fui un poco tonta con el –dijo por lo bajo la pelirroja se sentía como idiota por a ver caído en las garras de él

−eso no importa ya−resto importancia la castaña era una prima lejana de los Hyugas pero no tenía la habitual seriedad de ellos−pero la verdad nunca te he preguntado por qué el nombre extraño−

−era griego−

−bueno, lo bueno es que Mei es una viva imagen de ti, bueno exceptuando por los ojos−

−oye creo que se están mudando justo enfrente−puntualizo la pelirroja era muy extraño, pero se mudaban a una casa que parecía una mansión la suma para la venta era muy costosa ningún chico joven podría pagar una cantidad así

− ¿Qué sucede chicas? –pregunto Hizashi las chicas parecían muy sorprendidas

−se están mudando a la casa de enfrente−respondió la ojiperla –pero miren son muy jóvenes−dijo viendo fijamente a 3 jóvenes una chica y dos chicos, la chica era peli azulada con ojos de un extraño lila otro era castaño con ojos también lilas y el ultimo era castaño con ojos azul parecían unos zafiros era en verdad muy guapo−creo que deberíamos ir saludarlos−

− ¿a quién?−hablo Hiashi desde atrás sorprendiendo a los otros tres

−a los nuevos vecinos−hablo el gemelo del Hyuga en tono serio

**FIN DEL FLASHBACK**

−al principio todo pareció normal entre nosotros nos reuníamos de vez en cuando con ellos pero pronto Hikari empezó a salir con unos de los chicos –explico la pelirroja –ellos eran muy diferentes y parecía que escondían algo –

−pero poco después Hikari salió embarazada y él le dijo que la amaba pero aun así nosotros teníamos nuestras dudas –dijo en tono serio el Hyuga –yo empecé a salir un año después con la chica se parecía mucho a ti Hinata, Neji tenía apenas 7 meses, cuando comenzamos a salir–hablo en tono nostálgico

−un mes después, ella se embarazo y te tuvieron a ti Hinata, yo empecé a tener un amorío con el otro chico pero antes de que supiera que estaba embarazada él se fue con el otro −hablo la pelirroja en tono triste –Hikari y yo estábamos destrozadas poco después Hizashi y Hikari se casaron convirtiendo a Neji en hijo de él −

−yo aunque estaba en Kioto con la chica no sabía de tu existencia Aika, cuando Hinata cumplió 4 años ella volvió a quedar embarazada de Hanabi –hablo pese al tono serio se pudo notar que le dolía hablar de ello –cuando por fin te tuvo desapareció, si bien ella nunca acepto casarse conmigo alegando que no quería casarse solo por haber quedado embarazada, después de eso nosotros volvimos por la muerte de los padres de Neji y me entere de tu nacimiento Aika −

− ¿así que Neji no es nuestro primo? –pregunto escandalizada la Hyuga menor

−sí lo es, demo no por parte mía–hablo nuevamente el patriarca –su madre era hermana del padre de Neji así que si son primos de todas formas −

−a todo esto no nos han dicho los nombres de nuestros padres –dijo la castaña

−bueno a eso íbamos –respondió la pelirroja –luego nos enteramos que los nombres que usaban eran falsos –

− ¿nunca han escuchado hablar de los dioses del Olimpo?−pregunto el patriarca en tono serio

−Hai/ha…hai−dijeron las tres confundidas ¿a qué venía eso?

−se que suena loco pues esas historias más parecen leyendas, pero en realidad son historias verdaderas les contare por sabemos que estos dioses si son reales−hablo la Terumi mayor esperando la reacción y continuo con el relato que se llevaba acabo

**FLASHBACK**

Era un día como cualquier , sus hijos estaban todos en la escuela y ellos resolvían algunos asuntos del trabajo que tenían, de repente y sin esperarlo tocaron a la puerta y la pelirroja decidió ir a abrir encontrándose de lleno con padre de su hija Mei, el padre de Neji y la madre de Hinata y Hanabi.

− ¿Qué hacen aquí? –pregunto la pelirroja claramente sorprendida de la presencia de ellos

−debemos hablar, puedes hablarle a Hiashi−hablo la peliazul

−claro pasen –

Cuando todos estaban en el comedor pudieron notar el nerviosismo de los chicos pero eso cambiaba todo lo que había pasado.

−bueno Amane te preguntaras como es que conocemos a Hefesto –puntualizo la peliazul –nosotros nos mudamos enfrente de su casa para conocer a Mei –dijo dejando sorprendida a la pelirroja

−se que saben que por los nombres que nos presentamos eran falsos−expreso con una pequeña mueca el chico con ojos lilas

−si –hablo en tono cortante el Hyuga

−bueno para empezar creo que deberían saber sus nombres –dijo el pelinegro padre de Mei –mi nombre si es Hefesto –

−el mío es Artemisa –dijo la chica –y el de mi hermano es Apolo el otro chico con que saliste Amane se llama Poseidón –hablo dejando sorprendidos a ambos –creo que con ese nombre ya saben que somos nosotros, somos dioses –

− ¿porque deberíamos de creerles? –escupió la pelirroja realmente molesta de que les quisieran tomar el pelo

−porque les mostraremos algunos de nuestros poderes –hablo tranquila la peliazul –yo soy Artemisa diosa virgen de la caza, de la luna, la virginidad, el parto, el tiro con arco y todos los animales. –hablo mostrando un arco en su mano hecho por una luz blanca dejándolos sorprendidos

−yo soy Hefesto dios del fuego –hablo el padre de Mei mostrando una pequeña llama en su mano

−yo soy Apolo Dios de la luz, el sol, el conocimiento, la música, la poesía, la profecía y el tiro con arco. –dijo también mostrando un arco igual que su hermana pero este parecía hecho de fuego−creo que debo decir que sabemos lo que paso con Hikari y Hizashi en verdad lo siento−

−como pudieron notar no mentimos−hablo la peliazul−demo al haber tenido hijo con mortales eso solo convierte a nuestros hijos en semidioses así no pueden entrar al Olimpo, al ser semidioses ellos si pueden morir por eso venimos a decirle que antes de que se empiecen a presentar los poderes que tendrán los chicos deben saber que ellos deben mejorarlos y por eso hay una escuela de semidioses−

− ¿eso quieres decir que nos los quitaran?−hablo escandalizada la pelirroja y abrazando una fotografía con los chicos, sin notar que había alguien más en esa foto que nadie sabía de su existencia

−no, ellos podrán venir cuando se les plazca pero solo deben estudiar en la escuela de semidioses es como un internado−respondió la peli azulada en tono tranquilizador−pero solo podrán asistir hasta que se presente sus poderes−

−entiendo− hablo por fin Hiashi− ¿pero qué clase de poderes?−

−depende de quién sean hijos pero los tendrán− respondió el dios del fuego

− ¿así que Mei tendrá poderes relacionados al fuego?−pregunto la pelirroja

−sí, puede que pueda manejarlo a crear otro poder totalmente distinto al mío usando fuego−respondió Hefesto

Se despidieron aun en estado de shock

−cuida a mi hijo−hablo el dios del sol sorprendiendo al castaño−se que tu podrás hacer que entienda que yo no pude hacer nada para que su madre se quedara con el más tiempo−

−hmp−respondió el castaño sorprendido−lo hare él se merece una vida lo más normal posible, le explicare sobre sus poderes cuando llegue el momento−

−gracias−agradeció−se que él será un chico muy fuerte−

− ¿Hiashi?, cuida a mis bebes hazlas fuertes−

**FIN DEL FLASHBACK**

−esto suena loco –puntualizo la castaña menor−lo siento, demo esto me parece más una broma−

−demo es verdad, al no estar ustedes cerca no los pudieron ver y por eso ellos tampoco se enteraron de la existencia de Aika, se fueron, al ser dioses tenían que volver al Olimpo y ellos habían pasado mucho tiempo con nosotros –hablo la pelirroja un poco más tranquila

− bueno suponiendo que sea verdad ¿entonces Poseidón no sabe que existo? –pregunto la castaña

−no, demo eso te debe preocupar –respondió la pelirroja –cuando lo conozcas se lo dirás y el te aceptara te lo prometo, el no es malo –

−pero si es verdad lo que dicen yo no he sentido nada raro no he sentido mis poderes –hablo preocupada la castaña

−pero ya se presentaron ayer en la fuente –dijo su madre

−por eso se rompió la tubería –dijo recordando el acontecimiento con la ojiperla

−de…demo pe… pero nosotras –dijo la ojiperla por fin después de haber procesado la información

−el tiro con arco se les da muy bien a ambas además son buenas con los animales sobre todo de noche, yo quería hacerlas fuertes para que su madre estuviera orgullosa demo me equivoque mucho –rememoro el ojiperla había sido mal padre por un tiempo–a Mei se le presentaron hace tres años y a Neji hace un año, ellos ya lo saben se irán en cuanto inicie el año escolar a su escuela, ya están listas –

−hai/ha…hai –hablaron las tres intentando sonar convencidas pero aun tenían muchas dudas podría ser todo una broma, pero les costaba creer en la veracidad de los hechos planteados esa noche.

00000

Había pasado una semana desde que se enteraron de su origen a Hinata todo le parecía irreal al empezar a entrenar con Aika y Hanabi se dio cuenta que Hanabi era mejor con el arco casi a los dos días, la pequeña Hyuga ya podía crear un arco con su fuerza interna y por el contrario ella solo había mejorado en puntería, para Aika también había sido difícil el entrenamiento, cada vez que intentaba controlar el agua rompía las tuberías lo que ocasionaba un poco de inundaciones en su casa pero descubrieron que dependiendo de su estado de ánimo mejoraba o empeoraba su control con el agua pero les costó varias reparaciones.

−todo esto me parece irreal−hablo castaña después de un merecido descanso, estaba acostada recuperando el aliento después de un extenuante entrenamiento con la ojiperla−me parece un sueño−

−ahora entiendo porque las pesadillas en los bosques−inquirió la ojiperla−demo al ser hija de Artemisa la diosa de los animales y la luna y no sé qué tantas cosas más es algo notorio que ella se la pasa en los bosques ¿no?−

−por supuesto, en una semana inician las clases en la escuela de semidioses me siento nerviosa –

− ¿Por qué? –

−bueno he investigado y aparte ayer pude hablar con Mei y me conto que los dioses no solo han tenido más amoríos, con diferentes mortales lo que me lleva a pensar que en realidad puede que tenga más hermanos –dijo tomando una postura seria

− ¿entonces es posible que haya más semidioses con nuestros mismos poderes? –

−hai, pero lo que me preocupa es como lo tome Poseidón al no saber de mi existencia−

−no creo que lo tome mal aun que él no lo sepa tu eres muy fuerte estoy segura que le agradara tener una hija como tu –

−arigato Hina−

−de nada, demo creo que debemos entrenar quiero presentarme a mi madre como una verdadera guerrera –

−te aseguro que lo lograras –motivo después de levantarse y volver aponer en posición para seguir con el entrenamiento

* * *

><p>Espero que les haya gustado ahora cabe decir que los dioses del Olimpo tampoco son míos solo los uso para diversión sin fines de lucro…el miércoles para compensar la demora subiré el otro capítulo…<p>

¿Reviews?


	3. Miedo

Disclaimer: Ohayou soy Hina… los personajes de Na…Naruto-kun no son de ViictoOriia si fueran de ella yo bueno yo (jugando con sus dedos) estaría ena…enamorada de Gaa…Gaara-kun, todos los personajes incluyéndome son de Kishimoto-sama

Yo: gracias Hina disculpen la demora sin más que decir aquí está el capitulo…

* * *

><p>00000<p>

Capitulo 3

Miedo, entrando al instituto

_Dos semanas después…_

Todavía era temprano pero ya no pudo dormir mas, tanto ella como las Hyugas estaban demasiado ansiosas, cada una en sus propios pensamientos, llegaron a la parada del autobús el silencio era sepulcral ¿Cómo reaccionaría ante su hermana? ¿Cómo reaccionarían las Hyugas ante su primo? Si bien sabían que tenían poderes como ellas pero les había dolido a todas que ellos no se los contaran.

Las tres chicas llevaban una falda azul oscuro dos dedos arriba de la rodilla y mayas blancas con una camiseta blanca y un suéter del mismo color que la falda pero por obvias razones las mayores tenían el suéter dos tallas más grande que ellas , las mayores tenían una cinta roja en el brazo derecho y la pequeña Hyuga una azul cielo la ojiperla llevaba el cabello suelto cayendo como cascada hasta media espalda, su flequillo y dos mechones más cortos que su caballo enmarcando su cara, la castaña llevaba una coleta alta con un flequillo de lado casi cayendo sobre su ojo derecho la pequeña Hyuga tenía el cabello igual que su hermana pero sin el fleco y los mechones, de pronto la castaña noto como la peliazul empezaba a temblar era casi imperceptible pero ella que la conocía bien pudo notarlo…

−calma –se acerco a ella y le paso un brazo por los hombros reconfortándola –sé que es un poco apresurado pues no tiene mucho que nos enteramos pero pienso que pronto nos adaptaremos –tranquilizo en tono bajo para que nadie la pudiera escuchar más que las Hyugas

−si, onne-san no debes preocuparte yo estaré ahí y Aika-chan –tranquilo la ojiperla menor

− Lo sé de…demo me siento ner… nerviosa –hablo la ojiperla por lo bajo pero en ese momento llego un autobús amarillo con tonos azules a los costados era extraño porque normalmente los autobuses tenia las franjas rojas la puerta se abrió dejando ver a un conductor bonachón de cabello negro y a un tipo con peinado de hongo y cejas pobladas

−ustedes son las chicas Hyuga, y la chica Terumi –hablo el de cejas pobladas en tono entusiasmado

−hai/ha…hai –dijeron las tres unisonó

−bien siendo así supongo que ya saben que son –dijo recibiendo un asentimiento por parte de las chicas –bien suban –después de unos momentos pasaron y lograron notar que antes de pasar a los asientos había un arco de color plateado con una pantalla (es parecido a lo que usan en los aeropuertos) –bien pasen por ahí –dijo señalando el arco −una por una esto se usa para saber de quién son hijas –paso primero la castaña menor y vieron como en la pantalla aprecia un arco con su flecha –oh eres hija de artemisa, sigues tu –dijo y la ojiperla mayor paso también mostrando un arco al igual que su hermana , cuando que el turno de la castaña apareció un tridente mostrando que era hija de Poseidón – ¿Qué? Esto no puede ser Poseidón no tiene semidioses esta cosa debe estar mal, bueno tomen asiento hablaremos de esto llegando a la escuela –dijo

−eso fue extraño –hablo sorprendida la ojiperla menor

−sí, pero no debo preocuparme hablare con ellos cuando lleguemos a la escuela−

00000

Para él, el hecho de que entraran a la escuela 3 chicas nuevas significaba mas fans a su club lo cual le molestaba, solo con una mirada y ellas terminarían a sus pies vio como se acercaban lamentablemente todavía no llegaba el dobe, no había nadie a su lado si se sentaban las correría pero noto como la castaña lo miraba y luego noto como levantando los hombres como restándoles importancia a él, eso lo sintió como una ofensa, el no era cualquier hombre él era un Uchiha ¿Qué le pasaba a esa chica?, pero noto como se sentaban justo atrás de su asiento y la pequeña se sentaba entre las mayores a pesar de que el asiento era solo para dos cabían muy bien.

−hmp –gruño−donde está el dobe cuando lo necesitas−recordó la mirada de la castaña – ¿esa chica? Tal vez no me vio bien−pensó realmente convencido

00000

Vio como pasaba la ojiperla, y la castaña sintió un vuelco en el estomago al ver la mirada de la ojiperla, ella solo se sonrojo pero lo noto, que era lo que sentía él no era del tipo de chicos que se interesaran en esos momentos por las chicas, hace un tiempo atrás él solo deseaba mostrar su fuerza para validar su existencia, pues él era el tipo de chico que buscaba conflictos con todos hasta que se enfrento con el ahora el semidios de Zeus Naruto Namizake mostrándole que él no era el único rechazado por su padre biológico, aunque eventualmente Naruto fue aceptado por su padre a él le costaba todavía llevarse bien con su padre pues lo consideraba un monstruo pues fue el primero de sus hermanos que no mostro los poderes provenientes del aire pues el tenia un demonio dentro que con el paso del tiempo aprendió a controlar al igual que su ahora amigo Naruto, a pesar de que su padre era mortal, su padre lo consideraba una amenaza por tener un demonio dentro, él era un empresario muy importante en el mundo de los mortales.

Así que normalmente lo tenía en internados para chicos problemas pues era la única manera de calmar a su demonio dentro buscando peleas. Cuando aprendió a controlar al Shukaku el demonio de la arena pudo exteriorizarlo y el convertido en un pequeño mapache para estar fuera, podría el aun así mostrar sus poderes y controlar la arena, pero no lo sacaba más que cuando estaba en su habitación pues el pequeño mapache le gustaba hacer desorden.

−**mira ahí viene el chico Kyubi** –

−_ya lo vi_ –

− Ohayou Gaara dattebayo –

− Ohayou Naruto –hablo el pelirrojo con tono serio

−hay nuevas estudiantes –

−hai–

−guau en verdad son lindas pero no tanto como Sakura-chan –alabo el rubio a la pelirosa sin siquiera notar que esas chicas las había conocido desde hace tiempo –el cejotas todavía no viene –

−el ya está en la escuela se quedo para el curso que hay en temporada de invierno–

−hay que aburrido, demo siempre quiere demostrar su fuerza yo no vendría a la escuela en verano dattebayo –hablo el ojiazul –pero creo que no es el único también Neji –dijo ganándose un asentimiento de cabeza por parte del pelirrojo

− tal vez tenga que ver que son un año mayores que nosotros y estarán en un grado avanzado –hablo el pelirrojo

− sí pero no creo se diferencie tanto dattebayo−concluyo el rubio –bueno me voy con el teme nos vemos al rato−

00000

Miraban por la ventana maravilladas, notaron como llegaban y pasaban por una montaña al punto de llegar al cielo, vieron como el autobús pasaban por las nubes y luego se detenían en una puerta dorada esperando a que se abriera, cuando por fin se abrió entraron y todos bajaron del autobús al llegar notaron que los esperaban una mujer rubia con mucha pechonalidad, un peli plateado con cubre bocas de color negro, una chica con el cabello negro con ojos rojos y un castaño que estaba fumando.

−bienvenidos chicos a la escuela de semidioses –hablo la rubia –yo soy Tsunade Senju semidiosa y guardiana de Asclepio Dios de la medicina y su directora–hablo viendo las caras de extrañeza de los estudiantes ¿porque se presentaba?– bueno digo todo esto porque hay nuevos estudiantes–dijo en tono firme logrando asustar a los chicos–los guardianes funcionan así, cada uno de los dioses tiene un guardián o mas dependiendo del número de semidioses que hay de dicho dios, los guardianes son semidioses también y ayudan a los semidioses más jóvenes a controlar su poderes –continuo con su monologo–hay unos dioses que no tiene guardián dado que puede que no hayan tenido hijos antes que ustedes pero de todas maneras se les asignara uno poderoso, para que los ayuden con sus poderes también serán sus maestros en las clases–reitero –bien retírense a sus salones dependiendo del color de la cinta que tienen en su brazo derecho es la edad que tienen por lo mismo estarán con los de su misma edad –hablo y espero a que todos entraran a su salones, encima de las puertas estaba el color que les correspondía.

Las Hyugas se emocionaron observando a los lejos su primo que tenía una cinta de color verde lo que lo acreditaba como chico de cuarto, ella pertenecían a tercero, mientras Hanabi pertenecía a primero.

00000

Caminaba por los pasillos arrastrando una maleta, su hermana la había acompañada hasta el edificio para que no se perdiera, pero no quiso depender de ella así que le dijo que estaba bien que la dejara ahí, pero aun con el mapa en la mano, veía todos los dormitorios iguales, ella nunca se perdía y ahora estaba más que perdida arrugo el papel frustrada y lo lanzo sin fijarse que le dio a alguien.

– ¿oye que te pasa? ¿Te hice algo acaso? –dijo el chico sobándose la cabeza

–ah, como si te hubiera pegado tan duro–soltó indignada

−normalmente pides disculpas cuando te equivocas no molestas mas–soltó molesto el chico que tenía una inusual bufanda en color azul

−bueno lo siento es que busco mi dormitorio–

– ¿eres nueva? –pregunto

−creo que es algo obvio–dijo asiendo énfasis en la maleta ya que había notado que no muchos la llevaban en la entrada

−bien, pues no creo que encuentres nada en el dormitorio de los chicos–dijo mirando a la chica que ponía un pequeño sonrojo por la información–si quieres te llevo–

−arigato–aunque no le agrado mucho el chico tenia modales después de todo

−me llamo Konohamaru Saratobi–

−soy Hanabi Hyuga–

−oh eres algo del genio Hyuga–

–hai, es mi primo ¿lo conoces? –

–bueno todo el mundo hablo de él, cuando llego aprendió casi al instante su papel como semidios, aunque después de la paliza que le dio mi hermano se le bajaron los aires de grandeza–

–ja, no lo creo pienso que tal vez Neji-niisan estaba cansado a no quería hacer quedar mal a tu hermano–soltó segura y orgullosa de su niisan

−no, si vieras a mi hermano estoy seguro que no pensarías así–

−si es igual que tú, no quiero conocerlo–

−ah eso dolió, ah por cierto ya comenzamos a caminar y no me has dicho cuál es tu habitación–

−es la 118–

–oh ahí duerme una amiga Moiji tal vez se hagan buenas amigas–

−si es como tú lo dudo–

–creo que te gusta insultarme–

−creo que es divertido–dijo en aire juguetón nunca se había relajado con nadie así de sencillo, solo con Aika y eso que cuando la conoció pensó que sería una niña mimada

–bien, llegamos nos vemos después Hanabi–

Hablo y antes de que la pequeña ojiperla pudiera mediar palabra ya se había desvanecido

−qué extraño–califico al sujeto antes de meter la llave y entrar a su nueva habitación

00000

Estaban en la primera clase de deportes después de acomodar sus cosas por suerte les había tocado en la misma habitación lo que las relajaba, las chicas estaban más que asustadas, aunque a la castaña apenas si se le notaba a la ojiperla parecía que temblaba como papel además de estar como uno de lo pálida que estaba, la mujer de extraño pelo emanaba una aire de superioridad y miedo lo que no las tenía del todo tranquilas

−bien alumnos del demonio−grito Anko−ya que el fastidioso de Gai no vino yo quiero ver cómo van en combate cuerpo a cuerpo formen parejas con la persona más cercana a ustedes−

Al Uchiha le había tocado con la castaña pero para su asombro había intercambiado equipos con la pelirroja para que a ella le tocara con la Hyuga ni se había dignado a preguntarle si estaba de acuerdo lo que la calificaba como una chica rara

Por otro lado la pelirroja estaba con un pequeño sonrojo en sus mejillas y se había quitado los lentes

−Sasuke-kun empecemos ¿sí?−dijo con aire muy meloso mientras otras chicas la miraban con molestia

−hmp−de un movimiento rápido la chica ya estaba en el suelo y él ni siquiera la había dejado respirar, cuando Anko lo miro ya que se iba a las bancas a sentarse el no iba a dar espectáculos, aunque la sensei quiso replicar, con la mirada que le lanzo el azabache decidió guardar silencio y mirar cómo se desenvolvían los demás

El chico miro detenidamente a la castaña ¿Cómo podía ser posible que ni siquiera se dignara a dirigirle la palabra? pero se veía que era buena en combate cuerpo a cuerpo sus movimientos eran precisos y elegantes, se notaba que no lastimaría a su amiga pues la chica antes de rosarla movía el brazo para no darle se veía que no estaban peleando de verdad ninguna de las dos porque no parecían ni cansadas y ambas no se golpeaban, lo que con las otras chicas era obvio que ya estaban agotadas pues con unos cuantos golpes ya todos estaban en la banca sentados observando, ellas inmersas en sus golpes precisos, y algunos no tanto ya que se notaba que no eran expertas

Las chicas siguieron en lo suyo sin darse cuenta que ya todos las observaban eras las nuevas y nadie había llamado tanto la atención, vieron que se le empezaban a marcas las venas a la ojiperla lo cual resulto difícil de ver, sus movimientos se volvieron mucho más rápido y la sensei noto que comenzaba a usar chakra tal vez la chica no se daba cuenta pero podría lastimar a la chica, la otra apenas podía esquivar los golpes, por sus movimientos notaron que le dio en un punto de chakra pues movía con dificultad el brazo izquierdo, una sonrisa apareció en el rostro de la castaña y a nadie le pareció que estuviera en ventaja para nada

De la nada la castaña evitaba cada golpe con un poco de chakra en la punta de sus dedos evitando así que la chica si quiera la rosara ambas estaban subiendo de nivel lo que la sensei noto que era su señal para intervenir pero antes de siquiera acercarse, la ojiperla le dio en el estomago la castaña lo que la llevo varios metros lejos de la chica, después de correr a toda velocidad la castaña le dio un golpe que era obvio no tenia chakra y era leve, y le dio en la pierna dando una patada tirando a la ojiperla luego ella estando parada ayudo a la ojiperla a levantarse lo cual sorprendió a todos ninguna de las dos parecía lastimada e incluso parecía que ambas hacían eso seguido, y no estaba muy alejados de la realidad

Se fueron sin mediar palabra con nadie, a sentarse sin percatarse que había dado todo un espectáculo que dejo a más de uno con la boca ligeramente abierta, la ojiperla se sonrojo pero ayudo a curar las heridas de su amiga con un ungüento que saco de entre sus cosas y se lo tendió a la castaña, la chica solo sonrió y acepto el bote poniéndoselo en un raspón en su muñeca izquierda y poniéndolo justo donde la ojiperla había cerrado su punto de chakra

−Anko puedo hablar contigo−dijo una voz desde atrás−dime que lo que acabo de ver no fue una demostración de combate cuerpo a cuerpo de las nuevas−

−no creí que fueran tan buenas en ello−

−es algo obvio la ojiperla es una Hyuga pero su personalidad no es de ese calibre, creo que solo siente confianza con la chica con la que peleo−

−se que eres su guardiana pero ¿habías visto alguna vez que ella peleara así? –

−sabia que ella entrenaba Karate y otras artes marciales pero la castaña no lo hacia lo cual me tiene preocupada, ya que no sé ni siquiera de que semidios es y eso no es bueno−

−cuando te presentaras ante las Hyugas−

−ellas ya me conocen pero no saben que yo soy una guardiana−

−se los dirás pronto−

−si−

−bueno déjame con el grupo me voy nos vemos Kurenai−despidió regresando

−claro−hablo y desapareció en una nube de hojas sin que los demás semidioses las notasen después de todo no era el tiempo para que las Hyugas la conocieran como su guardiana

00000

Las chicas estaban agotadas después de todo no pensaron que sería sencillo aprender a ser semidiosas pero estaban cansadas, se sentaron en un asiento cerca de la ventana, la castaña se sentó en a la ventana mientras la ojiperla se sentaba del lado del pasillo

−Ohayou soy Kiba Inuzuka son muy buenas en combate cuerpo a cuerpo−dijo hablando con las chicas nuevas ellas lo miraron interesadas no había hecho nada fuera de lo común, (si claro, algo ingenuas las señoritas)

−Aika Terumi−dijo sin importancia la castaña

−Ohayou… Hi…Hinata Hy…Hyuga−saludo la chica roja y jugando con sus dedos

−oh, eres muy tímida verdad−dijo acercándose un poco de mas lo que provoco que la castaña lo mirara mal ya que la ojiperla se puso más roja por la cercanía del chico

−Kiba la incomodas−dijo otra voz un chico que se acomodo los lentes el sí que había notado la mirada de la castaña ya después se encargaría de informárselo a su amigo-cuñado−Shino Aburame−

−Yo soy Ino Yamanaka−grito una voz demasiado escandalosa para el gusto de la castaña en realidad amaba los silencios

−cállate cerda, soy Haruno Sakura−saludo una chica con inusual cabello rosa

−nadie pidió tu opinión frente de marquesina−

De la nada comenzaron a discutir, la ojiperla no le gustaba la atención que agradeció mentalmente que ellas la comenzaran a opacar

−siempre son así no les hagan caso−dijo el chico con inusual marcas en las mejillas

−quítate cara de perro−dijo asiendo a un lado al chico que solo gruño la pelirroja era una molestia−soy Karin Usumaki y les hago una advertencia no se acerquen a Sasuke Uchiha es mío−dijo todos los chicos se quedaron callados ahí iba otra amenaza de la chica, el azabache ni siquiera le interesaba, Karin alejaba a sus locas fans solo había unas cuantas que se les enfrentaban entre ellas la rubia y la pelirosa

La castaña la miraba desafiante no le importaba el chico pero no le gustaba la actitud que tenia la chica, si osaba molestar o tocar a la ojiperla se ganaba una enemiga de por vida− ¿quién es Sasuke Uchiha?−pregunto curiosa todos se quedaron aun mas callados, todos incluso cuando llegas te das cuenta quien es quien, además Sasuke y Naruto son los primeras personas que todos conocen con 5 minutos en la escuela sabes quienes son

−es este TEME−grito otra voz señalando al aludido quien se molesto pues si la chica no lo había notado había más factores para tener más fans, el estúpido de Naruto lo había arruinado, la castaña lo miro sin ver nada verdaderamente especial la ojiperla lo miro pero tampoco entendía porque todas las chicas comenzaron a reclamar el que no conocieran al chico, admitían ambas que era apuesto pero ellas no eran niñas tontas que pensaban en el amor todo el tiempo

−no le veo lo especial−dijo sin pensar la castaña el aludido se sintió ofendido ni siquiera lo notaba él era un Uchiha

−que estúpida−la pelirroja quiso tomar del cuello a la castaña pero de la nada ya no estaba la ojiperla bajo la mirada avergonzada la pelirroja la miro y la tomo del cuello a ella tenía que desquitarse con alguien todos vieron asombrados como de repente la chica estaba contra la pared con un brazo torcido y la ojiperla estaba sentada nuevamente con la cara roja de vergüenza

−bien, tu diste tu advertencia ahora yo te daré la mía, puedes quedarte con el chico realmente no me interesa, pero no la toques a ella o no me contendré−dijo soltándola y sentándose otra vez en su lugar la pelirroja la miro mal pero se fue a su asiento no discutiría, todos estaban sorprendidos, nadie se había atrevido a decir nada los demás se sentaron y siguieron en lo suyo el castaño con las marcas en las mejillas se sentó atrás de las chicas junto con el otro chico

−oh tú eres asombrosa−dijo en aire soñador

−en realidad no lo soy solo no me gustan que molesten a Hina−hablo sin darle verdadera importancia

−ya no importa−soltó el otro chico acomodándose los lentes se veía que la castaña no le gustaba la atención

Siguieron las clases normales los chicos hablaban normal con las chicas y la ojiperla ya se había relajado, nadie se volvió a acercar a la castaña pues daba un poco de miedo aunque otros ya estaban formando el club de fans de la chica

* * *

><p>Espero que les haya gustado y pronto subiré el siguiente capítulo…<p> 


End file.
